The New Girl
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Entonces, fue en ese momento donde Sasuke entendió la conmoción Hinata Hyüga, estaba bien buena.


**.**

 **The New Girl**

Entonces, fue en ese momento donde Sasuke entendió la conmoción

Hinata Hyüga, estaba bien buena.

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En La Siguiente Historia Pertenecen A M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Sasuke se levantó ese día con unos ánimos terribles, ni el mismo se soportaba. Miraba al reloj con odio, regresar a la escuela. De nuevo, con los mismos problemas, las mismas ridículas sin dignidad que lo molestarían hasta que se alejara en las siguientes vacaciones, cosa que ocurría dentro de seis meses. Se lavó los dientes con coraje, también estaba Naruto. Que no dudaba que en el cualquier momento llegaría a su puerta a hacer alboroto, le robaría de su desayuno, mismo que su madre le había hecho para él.

No podía culparla, su madre era débil ante cualquier zorro callejero, y más si este era Naruto. ¿Es que acaso en su casa no le daban de comer?

Se puso el desodorante; el idiota tenía dos padres que le daban lo que quisieran, era hijo único después de todo. Se miró al espejo.

-Este día va a ser una mierda.- soltó al aire.

-Cuida que madre no te escuche hablar así.-

Itachi...

No sabía como, pero siempre lograba inmiscuirse en su cuarto en el momento menos oportuno, y siempre cuando el pasaba un momento de debilidad. Era simplemente frustrante... y vergonzoso hasta cierto nivel.

En unos movimientos rápido Sasuke se tapó con la toalla. Era su propio baño, e Itachi se metía como si fuera el baño de las visitas.

-¡Itachi!- le reclamó.- Deja de meterte como un viejo pédofilo a mi cuarto.- le dijo cuando finalmente se amarró la toalla a la cintura.

El Uchiha mayor ni se inmutó mientras mordía su manzana.-Tonto hermano menor, no hay nada que me llame la atención, cambie tus pañales después de todo.- rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba encima de los gabinetes del baño.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. -Que me importa.- dijo.-¿No se supone que estés en la universidad?-

-Entro a las doce.- reveló Itachi de manera calmada comiendo de la fruta.

-¿Y que haces jodiendo desde temprano?- le acusó mientras se secaba el pelo con una pequeña toalla.

El mayor se alzó de hombros.-Es tu primer día, deberías estar emocionado.-

Sasuke soltó una risa sardónica.- Uy si, ya mismo me pongo a bailar.- finalizó rodando los ojos. -Me da lo mismo.-

-No seas tan pesimista.- le dijo el mayor. -Después de esto te iras a la universidad y créeme...vas a querer regresar.-

-¿Regresar a que?- lo miró.-A las mismas clases mediocres de siempre, las _fangirls_ que lo que hacen es espiarte y sacar fotos cuando ellas creen que uno no se dará cuenta... ya no hay nada interesante.- le dijo.- ¿Por que simplemente no me dejan adelantar como a ti?- soltó frustrado.- Yo también soy un genio en la familia.-

-Y eso nadie lo duda, pero todo a su tiempo.- comentó Itachi con un suspiro.- No es bueno que quieras adelantarte, te pierdes de cosas. Te lo digo por experiencia.-

Itachi era el prodigio de la familia, ya a los 14 años había empezado su primer año en la universidad. Y ahora estaba terminando la carrera. Era todo un genio, su familia lo sabía, Sasuke lo sabía... ¡Todos lo sabían! Por eso mismo su hermano menor siempre había sentido celos de la atención que recibía. Sin embargo, Itachi estaba cansado. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho algo por cuenta propia? No lo recordaba honestamente.

-¿Y que crees que me estoy perdiendo si me adelanto?- los ojos del menor estaban muy atentos al mayor. Todo lo que decía Itachi era como un aliento de vida. Así de importante era.

-Una novia, por ejemplo.-

Sasuke lo miró serio, y haciendo una cara de asco que al mayor le sacó una sonrisa. -No jodas, Itachi.-

-Yo nunca tuve una novia, bueno, aun no tengo.- terminó de murmurar.

-¿Y que tiene de importante una chica?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé.- comentó Itachi.-Creo que tener una novia es bueno, alguien con quien compartir, pasar tiempo...-

-No puedo creer que estas hablando de esto.- salió el menor del cuarto de baño. -Voy a olvidar que esto ocurrió.-

Itachi solo se alzó de hombros, mientras comía de su manzana. Sasuke aveces era muy sensible a esos temas, y eso lo divertía.

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto, la matriarca de dicha casona, miraba al rubio Namikaze de manera extraña. Lo notaba quieto sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sus ojos azules perdidos, estaba en muy adentro de sus pensamientos. No había llegado como era la costumbre del rubio, hablando alto, esparciendo su energía. La pelinegra miró la pila de panquecas que ella previamente le había preparado.

-Naruto-kun...- le comentó de manera dulce.-¿No quieres desayunar?-

-Ah...- pareció despertar de su trance. -No, no...- sacudió la mano para enfatizar su punto.-No se preocupe, Mikoto-san, ya comí algo en casa.-

Los ojos de la matriarca se abrieron.- ¿Estas seguro?- no era ningún secreto que el rubio tenía un apetito insaciable.

-Sí, Mikoto-san.- le sonrió.

No era una sonrisa de él. Mikoto Uchiha conocía a este niño, como si casi fuera su hijo. No solo por que era amiga de Kushina, sino por que así lo sentía. Sabía que a él le pasaba algo, pero obviamente no le preguntaría directamente, pondría a su mejor agente a investigar que le pasaba al rubio frente a ella.

-¡Sasuke!- le llamó alto.

-Voy ka-san.- justo después el chico en cuestión entró por el arco de la cocina, terminando de ponerse la camisa negra que portaría ese día. Miró casi con sorpresa a Naruto, no lo había oído entrar. Se dirigió a su madre quien le pasaba su desayuno.

-Ese niño esta raro.- le dijo en tono bajo y apurado al menor de su hijo. -Pregúntale que le pasa.-

-Quizás su madre le quitó el _X-box,_ es común.- le quitó importancia al asunto.

-Claro que no , por que si fuera así me estaría rogando para que llamara a Kushina y convencerla de que lo que hizo no fue tan malo para que le quitara el juguete ese.- le dijo.- Se buen amigo, y pregunta que es lo que le pasa.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después seguir con sus cosas.

El chico rodó sus ojos, él no podía creer los favores que le hacía a su madre. Sin embargo, Sasuke conocía a Naruto, y supo con solo ver su postura que algo le pasaba. Ya entendía la curiosidad de su madre.

-Oye dobe ¿que te pasa?- se sentó a su lado.

-Ah... Sasuke.- fue el saludo distraído que le dio. -No, no me pasa nada.-

Mikoto estaba en el fregadero simulando lavar una taza que ya estaba mas que limpia, pero muy pendiente a la conversación de los adolescentes a su espalda.

-No me creas idiota.- dijo el pelinegro.

-De verdad no me pasa nada.-

Estaba mintiendo pero Sasuke no iba a rogar, que se jodiera con lo que pasaba. Su plan era llevarse otro bocado pero su madre le tiró con un paño en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El chico en cuestión miró a su progenitora preguntándole con la vista a que se debió eso.

En señas muy elaboradas la madre le dijo que insistiera al Namikaze.

-Sácale la información.- leyó Sasuke de la boca de Mikoto.

-Él no quiere hablar.- le comentó de la misma manera el menor de los Uchihas.

-¡Ahora!- le ordenó abriendo los ojos.

Él sinceramente no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, todo por complacer a su madre.

-No seas idiota.- le dio un codazo, quizás un poco más brusco de lo normal.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Escuchó al rubio suspirar.-Es que...- hizo un gesto.-Me enteré de algo.- reveló.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja. -¿Qué? ¿Cerraron Ichiraku's?-

-¡No, teme! No seas un bastardo.- le empujó el Namikaze.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente a su manera, no tomaba mucho para molestar al rubio. Y eso lo complacía en gran manera. -¿Me vas a decir o que?- apuró. La paciencia no era de sus mejores virtudes, aunque eso no le importaba mejorar.

-Una chica se me confesó hace unos años.- empezó.-La rechacé pero quedamos como buenos amigos, aun cuando se mudó para los Estados Unidos.-comentó.-Va a empezar en nuestra escuela, y honestamente no se que haré cuando la vea.-

El Uchiha se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

-La chica esa tenía malos gustos.- soltó el pelinegro, para molestia del ojiazul.

-No seas idiota.- dijo él.-No la veo desde que tenía doce años.-

-¿Iba con nosotros en intermedia?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No, ella iba a una academia para chicas.-

El Uchiha comió un bocado.-¿Y como la conociste?-

-Mi padre y su madre eran muy amigas...algo así.- dijo Naruto.

-Hn.- dio por terminada la conversación.-No seas idiota, ni siquiera es una ex novia, no tienes por que ponerte así.-

-Sí, tienes razón.- sonrió.-Probablemente se sonroje y ponga esa cara tierna cuando me vea. Ella era muy tímida.-

El Uchiha ni comentó, ¿que cosa estaba pasando en este día? Primero Itachi le hablaba de novias, y ahora Naruto. Esos temas eran banales, y honestamente no quería nada que ver con ellos. Dejó su plato en el fregadero y le dio un beso a su madre en la frente, mientras recibía su bento.

Haló a Naruto de la manga de su camisa. -Vamonos, dobe.- y con eso se fueron sin dejar que el Namikaze se despidiera como era debido.

* * *

Ya montado y de camino en el carro negro de Sasuke. Naruto se encontraba más él, ya no tenía esa cara de funeral. Estaba hiperactivo, cosa que tranquilizaba y molestaba al Uchiha.

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo y te vestiste bien.- molestó el rubio.

-Yo siempre me visto bien.- le aclaró el Uchiha. Tenía una camisa negra de manga larga, vaqueros negros, su collar con el emblema de su familia...estaba como siempre. Y no era que se preocupara mucho de su apariencia, es que él era un Uchiha, por naturaleza ellos hacían las cosas bien con, estilo, todos lo sabían.-Deberías preocuparte por tu atuendo.-

El Namikaze llevaba una camiseta naranja con un espiral negro en el centro, vaqueros azules, y unos zapatos negros. ¿Acaso esa camisa llevaba una mancha de caldo de ramen? Sasuke no disimuló una mueca la pensar en dicha idea. El idiota que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo hasta vestía ramen. Necesitaba mejores amistades y pronto.

-¿De que hablas? Esto...-se haló una parte de su camiseta. -Esto si que es un imán para las chicas.-

-Dile eso a Sakura.- molestó el Uchiha sonriendo a la carretera.

-¡Oi! Este es el año teme, haré que Sakura-chan sea mi novia, de veras.-

Rodó los ojos.- Me has dicho la misma mierda todos los años, y aun sigues igual de patético.-

-Deja de ser tan negativo.-

-Quizás deberías rendirte.- le comentó.- Existen otras chicas.-

-Mira quien habla, tu nunca haz tenido novia.- le acusó señalándolo.

-Eso es por que no quiero, idiota.- dijo Sasuke.-Además, no se de que hablas, tu tampoco haz tenido una novia.-

-Bueno, casi, una vez.- dijo el rubio.

-La rara que se te declaró no cuenta.- se burló el Uchiha.

-Por favor, Sasuke no la llames así.-

Con la seriedad con la que habló el Namikaze el tuvo que voltear a verlo. Raras eran las veces que él hablaba de esa manera. Esta... niña debía ser alguien especial para que Naruto lo tratara así.

-Como quiera la rechazaste...-volteó a la carretera el pelinegro.

-Bueno, sí...- se alzó de hombros.-Pero eso no quita el hecho que después de eso, la vi de otra manera.-reveló.-Hinata-chan siempre ha sido muy bonita, digo ella no lo cree, pero ella es como una hada. Y es adorable cuando se sonroja, pone a otros por encima de sus necesidades, es muy noble...- soltó una risa corta aun perdido en sus recuerdos.-Y es prima de Neji Hyüga, ¿sabes? Pero ella no es seria y estirada como el afeminado de Neji.- negó rápidamente. -Ella es... especial.-terminó por sonreír. No la usual zorruna de él, pero una como si estuviera soñando despierto, y eso le causó curiosidad al Uchiha.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, se escuchaba el ronroneo del carro.

-¿Estás seguro que estas enamorado de Sakura?- molestó Sasuke.

-¡No seas cabrón, Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto con un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas.

* * *

Entraron a la escuela y se encontraron con la otra parte del grupo de ellos, Sai y Sakura. Aveces se le hacía complicado creer que tenía una buena amistad con Sakura, por que cuando niños ella lo acosaba hasta el cansancio. Aun le molestaba el hecho de que todavía ella gustara de él. Y este año lo notó, no importa el tiempo. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él, y eso le molestaba.

¿Acaso no tenía que concentrarse en sus cosas? Siempre ella sacaba tiempo para estar encima de él. Que molesto. Pero la soportaba por Naruto, y por el pequeño aprecio que él le tenía. Como quiera, estaba agradecido que ella hubiese madurado de su fase acosadora sin control.

Sai era un caso... le tenía un poco de celos, pero surgían de mil en cien. Al final del año pasado, Sai decidió hacer un colección de arte erótico, y consiguió un gran reconocimiento. Hasta este día, todavía tenía que hacer presentaciones y apariciones. Su arte era activamente aclamado, en consecuencia de eso Sai se hizo rico de la noche a la mañana. El idiota era un maldito genio, podía ir mas lejos si quisiera pero a él no le afectaba, le daba igual. Quería seguir con su vida normal.

Ambos estaban hablando y Sasuke alzó la ceja al notar que Sakura no le saltó encima tratando de abrazarlo como hacia en años pasados. ¿Milagro de los dioses? Como sea, al parece la Haruno supero esa larga etapa de su vida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se colgó de su cuello.

O no...

La alejó después de medio segundo.

-¡Oi! ¿No hay abrazo para mi, Sakura-chan?-

-Ah, Hola Naruto.- dijo la pelirrosada obligándose a mirar lejos del pelinegro.

-Yo te abrazo Naruto-kun.-ofreció Sai.

-¡Uy no! Aléjate pervertido.- se escondió patéticamente detrás de la espalda de Sakura.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. ¿Por que tenían que ser tan irritantes?

Después de eso se dirigieron al salón donde tomarían clases. Como rumor de pueblo, el asiento en la parte de atrás al final del salón estaba esperando por él. Era su lugar de siempre y a su lado siempre se sentaba Naruto, los otros dos dejaron sus cosas en la mesa de su gusto, y fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Oyeron que la prima de Neji Hyüga se transfirió de Estados Unidos para acá?- le dijo Sakura.-He escuchado que es muy linda.- dijo un poco recelosa esperando la opinión de Sasuke.

-El dobe la conoce.- dijo él distraído mirando por la ventana.

-¿De verdad Naruto?- le preguntó la pelirrosada.

-Sí, algo así. Papá conoce mucho de los Hyüga's.- le dijo el rubio a la chica de cabellos rosados.-Se llama Hinata.-

Sasuke por su parte ignoró la siguiente parte de la conversación. Esta tal Hyüga le podía importar muy poco, el solo quería que este día terminara, todo le parecía irritante. Estaba cociente de que ni siquiera trataba de ser amable, pero ese como el bastardo que era, no le preocupaba cambiar. Que las personas se las arreglaran como quisieran, él ni se ocupaban.

Miró hacia el frente viendo como Shino Aburame tomaba el asiento en la mesa frente a la suya. Ahora, Sasuke sabía con quien debía comportarse, o mas bien sabía a quien tenerle respeto, el Aburame era un ejemplo de eso. Él nunca quería estar en el lado malo de ese chico, honestamente el creía el rumor de que él había entrenado con veneno de tarántulas. Eso de por si era de temer, personalmente no había hablado con él, pero él sabía que era del tipo callado pero letal. Era algo bueno que ellos no fueran del tipo hablador. Su camino estaría libre de tarántulas asesinas.

Su línea de pensamiento cambio a como sería la mejor manera de no prestar atención a la clase pero parecer que lo hacía, cuando algo captó su atención. La clase estuvo en silencio para todos presenciar como Neji Hyüga entraba al salón. Neji era otra persona en su limitada lista de personas con las cuales Sasuke no se metería. Por mas miedo que diera el individuo, nunca perdía la gracia, era alguien con porte elegante, que con solo verlo se daba a respetar, con la manera en que su pisar se escuchaba y su largo cabello marrón se balanceaba a ritmo con su andar.

Quizás era por eso que él le tenía celos, no se podía negar que Neji era alguien a quien respetar. Todos los chicos en la escuela siempre le demostraba ese respeto, y las chicas suspiraban cuando pasaba cerca, lo visualizaban como un príncipe de alto calibre, y como tal se paró frente a la mesa donde estaba el Aburame. Puso las manos en el espacio vacío del mismo, y miró directamente al rubio.

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que saldría de su boca, y eso lo incluía a él, pero lo negaría si le preguntaran.

-Hinata se sentará aquí.- su cabeza se inclinó hacia el lado de Shino de manera sútil. Sasuke se sintió irritado, ¿tanto protocolo para esa tal 'Hinata'? Rodó los ojos, ni que fuera realeza. Aunque los Hyüga's no estaban lejos de serlo, si lo pensaba bien. -Naruto, confió en que la ayudes y estés al pendiente de lo que necesite.-

¿El dobe? Sasuke alzó una ceja.

 _Apenas se puede ayudar así mismo_ , pensó con burla al ver al rubio asentir nerviosamente.

Vio como Neji se dirigió al Aburame. -Shino, sé que eres el mejor amigo de Hinata y eres él mas capacitado para protegerla de cualquier basura que se quiera pasar de listo con ella.-

Sasuke se acordó de el veneno de tarántulas y casi sintió pena por el idiota que se quiera meter con la tal Hinata. Que por lo que veía era la 'princesita' de los Hyüga's. Honestamente, estaba curioso sobre la tipa esa. Naruto la tenía en un alto nivel de aprecio, era la mejor amiga de Shino al parecer y Neji estaba tomando medidas de seguridad antes de que la susodicha estuviera aquí.

Estaba intrigado, lo admitía.

Neji re-acomodo su postura.-Le informaré al Inuzuka en su próxima clase. Este es el mejor asiento para ella aquí, evita que otro lo tome. Así que, no me decepcionen.- le dijo mirando a Naruto, con eso caminó para salir de la clase.

Pero Sasuke siendo el bastardo que es.-Nunca pensé que vería a Hyüga actuar como una madre gallina.- sonrió maliciosamente.

Vio a Neji parar, pero no se volteó.-Es una pena saber que Itachi es el único de los dos que sabe actuar de manera civil.- soltó, para terminar de salir.

Naruto tuvo que aguantarlo, para no salir detrás de él. ¿Que se creía? Actuando como toda una realeza y despreciandolo de esa manera.

-Ya basta teme.- le habló el rubio con los dientes presionados y bajo.-Te pasaste idiota, ahora te aguantas.-

-Hn.- se sentó el Uchiha. Ya se la cobraría, escuchó de fondo como los chicos murmuraban aliviados que no les tocaba sentarse con la prima de Neji, y las chicas hablando de como podían ayudar a dicha prima para tener alguna probabilidad con Neji.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

 _'Que patéticas'_ puso una mano en su mentón y se dedico a mirar al exterior por la ventana. ' _Debería sentir pena por la Hyüga, ni siquiera esta aquí y ya la están acechando.'_ Después lo pensó mejor. _'Pobre idiota.'_

 _-_ Debe de ser muy linda.- comentó Ino, la reina de los chismes.-Si esta relacionada con Neji.-

-No te equivoques, puede que sea la prima fea de la familia.- mencionó Suigetsu dándole un cinco a otros chicos que se rieron de manera estruendosa.

En ese momento Shikamaru Nara, el mas inteligente de la clase pero al mismo tiempo el mas vago murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la clase escuchara. -Te reto a decir eso frente a Neji cuando vuelva.-

Por primera vez en su vida vio como el Hözuki se sonrojó de la vergüenza y el miedo que le sobrevino al escuchar como la clase se reía y lo molestaban. Sasuke escondió su sonrisa detras de la palma de su mano.

 _'Este año si que va a ser muy interesante.'_

* * *

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa,respiraba de manera nerviosa, y distraídamente jugaba con sus manos. Hace tiempo que no hacía eso. Ella había cambiado mucho desde los doce años, claro ella misma no lo sabía. Además de que le creciera el cabello, su cara se afilara y creciera unas pocas pulgadas. Su hábitos nerviosos y su timidez estaban más controlados, pero ahora que iba a empezar de cero, no podía dejar de sentir cosquillas en el estomago.

Exhaló. _'Todo va a salir bien.'_

Miró como la estructura de la escuela ya se podía visualizar desde la ventana de su auto. Ella ya estaba estacionada, pero aún no se atrevía a bajarse del automóvil. Frunció el ceño, _¿Por que Neji no me esperó?_

Se hizo una nota mental de recriminarselo cuando lo viera. Aunque probablemente no lo iba a hacer, sabía muy bien que su primo se había ido más temprano para dejar todo arreglado para cuando ella llegara. Respiró una vez más y se miró por el espejo retrovisor. Ella ya no era más la chica antisocial que usaba ropa holgada. Ahora ella era alguien segura de sí misma, buena actitud y quien sabe hasta bonita.

Se acomodó su ropa por quinta vez, aunque no era necesario. Llevaba puesto unos cortos negros de tela, unas medias del mismo color que le llegaban justo arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, unos zapatos cerrados de tacón rojos y una bufanda. Ella venía de los Estados Unidos, y a ella le encantaba la moda de allá. Su cabellos estaba perfectamente peinado y liso, y tenía un poco de maquillaje resaltando sus ojos. Lo cual no era necesario, por que ella era hermosa.

Salió de su auto y lo cerró tomando su mochila negra de piel. Caminó unos pasos, encontrándose con Neji y su amiga Tenten.

-Tardaste.- le dijo su primo.- ¿Nerviosa?-

Ella asintió.-Lo siento Neji-niisan.-

-No te preocupes.- le dijo Tenten.-Se lo que se siente ser la nueva.- guiñó un ojo.

Neji le sonrió a la castaña, agradecía que le ayudara a que su prima menor se adaptara lo más pronto posible.

-Estas muy linda, Neji tendrá mucho trabajo con los chicos que se quieran pasar de listos, eh- la codeó, haciendo que la chica tropezara con sus pies, pero su primo que estaba pendiente evitó la caída.

-Es muy temprano para que se desmaye, Tenten.-dijo mientras ayudaba a la pelinegra a recobrar su balance.

-No me regañes por decir la verdad.- dijo la castaña.- Te ves muy guapa, Hinata.- dijo al admirar su atuendo.

La chica solo pudo sonreír de manera nerviosa en agradecimiento, ya vería lo que le depararía este primer día. Su primo mayor le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó, a continuación el trío cruzó por el umbral de la puerta de Konoha High.

* * *

Sasuke estaba oficialmente aburrido, la clase no llevaba más de cinco minutos. En todos los primeros días del año escolar los maestros daban el discurso que se supone que motivaba a los estudiantes a dar lo mejor de sí. Honestamente, lo único que lo motivaba este tipo de lectura era a volver a su casa y dormir.

 _'Que perdida de tiempo'_ rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

Miró a su alrededor, la clase estaba o durmiéndose como Naruto, perdido en sus propios pensamientos o tirándose papeles y no disimulando su risa. A esto se refería al decir que volvía con los mismos idiotas. ¿Por que no dejaron adelantarse como a su hermano? Sakura lo miraba de reojo, y eso era otra cosa que lo hastiaba, en todos los años nunca se dio cuenta que él no gustaba de ella, y que jamas lo haría.

De momento toda la clase hizo un silencio sepulcral al ver a las personas que entraron a la clase. Naruto se levantó de cantaso, y hasta el maestro estuvo pendiente.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyüga. Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida la chica.

Sasuke internamente se le abrió la boca. Entonces, fue en ese momento donde Sasuke entendió la conmoción Hinata Hyüga, estaba bien buena. Nunca en su vida había visto una chica tan atractiva ser tan tímida. Todos los chicos empezaron a silbarle y a decirle halagos hasta que las miradas asesinas de Neji, Shino y Naruto los silenciaron.

-Ya Basta.- calló el maestro.-Bienvenida Srta. Hyüga. Busque el asiento de su gusto.-

La chica asintió quedamente hacia Iruka, y después miró a su primo quien le dio una sonrisa completa para darle ánimos a su prima menor. Ella caminó hacia el asiento que le tenían reservado. Sasuke nunca había visto a Neji sonreír, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero era algo que no quería volver a presenciar en su vida. Y fue allí donde ella pareció para de momento al ver hacia su mesa.

Pero no lo estaba mirando a él como le hubiese gustado, sino que miraba al rubio quien le dio una sonrisa. Haciendo que la chica tropezara pero sin llegar a caer, y un sonrojo polvoreara sus mejillas. Ella se tocó las puntas de su cabello nuevamente, mientras miraba al Namikaze, para después darle una sonrisa sincera.

-Shino.- la escuchó exclamar emocionada mientras abrazaba al chico. Todos en la clase se sorprendieron al ver como el chico le devolvía el abrazo. Se sentó en la mesa, mientras se ponía a hablar con la chico.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cuando Neji se retiró, o cuando Iruka retomaba la clase. Él estaba meditando en lo que acababa de pasar. Normalmente, las chicas lo notaban primero a él antes que a Naruto, anteriormente si hubiese pasado así antes no le hubiese dado importancia. Sin embargo, ella lo había ignorado, y eso lo irritó mucho.

La vio hablar con Shino para luego reírse.

Una chica atractiva, tímida, pelo largo,se notaba que era de buenos modales, esta chica tenía potencial. Nunca metido en buscar novia, o querer involucrarse con alguien del sexo opuesto, esta chica había logrado picar su interés.

* * *

 **Mensaje de La Autora:**

 _Me picaban las manos por escribir algo así. Y aproveché que no le queda mucho a mi otro Fic 'Llamando Tu Atención' para tirar el primer capítulo de este Fic. Tengo otro One Shot en el que estoy trabajando con sumo cuidado por que me interesa que este perfecto. Así que estén pendientes._

 _Espero que les guste._

 ** _-LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
